The present invention relates to a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system and more particularly to a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system capable of raising visibility at the time of cornering by controlling light distribution means of the front lamp.
According to Japanese Patent Publication No. H5-23216, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-183385, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-78675 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-192674 a vehicle head lamp including a fog lamp is provided with a movable reflector and by turning the movable reflector in the steering direction by an amount corresponding to a steering angle of the steering wheel, the light distribution pattern of the front lamp is changed in the direction of vehicle""s turn so as to raise visibility at the time of cornering.
However, according to the aforementioned earlier art, the light distribution pattern of the front lamp is changed in the steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to the steering angle when the vehicle turns on an intersection or the like, cornering destination cannot be beamed brightly enough before operating the steering wheel. Therefore, an art capable of beaming the cornering destination prior to operation of the steering wheel has been demanded.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved to meet the above described demands and therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system capable of raising visibility at the time of cornering by beaming a turning destination before the steering wheel is operated.
To achieve the above described object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system comprising: a light distribution means provided on each of front lamps on the right and left sides of a front face of a vehicle for changing beam angles in the right/left direction; a steering wheel condition detecting means for detecting a steering direction and a steering angle of the steering wheel; a blinker condition detecting means for detecting an operating condition and an indication direction of the blinker; and a control means for changing an beam angle of the light distribution means on a side corresponding to the steering direction of the steering wheel in a steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to a steering angle thereof by inputting signals from the vehicle velocity detecting means and the blinker condition detecting means, wherein the control means changes the beam angle of the light distribution means on the side corresponding to the indication direction of the blinker in the indication direction to a maximum extent only when the vehicle velocity is lower than a predetermined value and the blinker is operated.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the beam angle of the light distribution means located on a side corresponding to the indication direction of the blinker can be changed to a maximum extent when the blinker is operated before the steering wheel is operated. Thus, before operating the steering wheel, a turning destination can be beamed brightly so as to raise visibility at the time of cornering. The beam angle of the light distribution means is changed to a maximum extent only when the vehicle velocity is reduced to less than a predetermined value for cornering and then, the blinker is operated. Thus, a case where the blinker is operated for changing a lane while traveling at high speeds is excluded. Thus, unnecessary action of the light distribution means is eliminated thereby improving the durability of the driving portion and eliminating dazzling to other vehicles. In the meantime, if only the steering wheel is operated without operating the blinker, the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed in the steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to the steering angle like conventionally. Because the turning destination is not beamed if a driver forgets to operate the blinker, there is an advantage that the driver is urged to operate the blinker.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system comprising: a light distribution means provided on each of front lamps on the right and left sides of a front face of a vehicle for changing beam angles in the right/left direction; a steering wheel condition detecting means for detecting a steering direction and a steering angle of the steering wheel; a blinker condition detecting means for detecting an operating condition and an indication direction of the blinker; and a control means for changing an beam angle of the light distribution means on a side corresponding to the steering direction of the steering wheel in a steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to a steering angle thereof by inputting signals from the vehicle velocity detecting means and the blinker condition detecting means, wherein the control means changes the beam angle of the light distribution means on both the right and left sides only when the vehicle velocity is lower than a predetermined value and the blinker is operated.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the beam angles of the light distribution means on both the right and left sides are changed to maximum extent outward of each even if any of the right and left blinkers is operated. Therefore, the turning destination can be beamed brightly and at the same time, it is possible to confirm whether or not any vehicle comes from an opposite direction.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle front lamp light distribution control system according to the first or second aspect, further comprising a hazard detecting means for detecting an operating condition of the hazard switch, wherein when the hazard switch is operated, the function for maximizing the beam angle of the light distribution means to a maximum extent is canceled when the blinker is operated even if the vehicle velocity is less than a predetermined value, so that the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed in the steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to the steering angle thereof.
When the hazard switch is operated, the vehicle is in emergency traveling condition like pulling a vehicle in trouble. Thus, according to the third aspect of the invention, even if the vehicle velocity is less than a predetermined value, the function of maximizing the beam angle of the light distribution means is canceled, so that the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed in the steering direction of the steering wheel by an amount corresponding to the steering angle.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, when the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed to a maximum extent, the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed at a speed higher than the steering angle of the steering wheel.
Because according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed more quickly than the steering angle of the steering wheel when the beam angle of the light distribution means is changed to a maximum extent, the operation of the blinker is delayed so that the blinker is operated at the same time as when the steering wheel is operated or the blinker is operated slightly later than the steering wheel. Consequently, the beam angle of the light distribution means can be changed to the maximum extent.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, when returning the light distribution means whose beam angle is changed to a maximum extent, the beam angle is changed at a speed corresponding to a change in the steering angle of the steering wheel.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, because the speed of returning the beam angle of the light distribution means changed to the maximum extent is slow, the change in brightness of driver""s visibility is small, so that there is no sense of disharmony.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the light distribution means is a movable reflector for changing a diffused light distribution pattern provided above an optical axis of the reflector of the front lamp.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, as the light distribution means is a movable reflector provided above an optical axis of the reflector of the front lamp, it is possible to change the diffused light distribution pattern alone in a turning direction while maintaining the concentrated light distribution pattern in the straight advancing direction by means of a reflector other than the movable reflector. Therefore, both the turning direction (an opposite direction also in the aforementioned two aspects) and the straight advancing direction can be beamed brightly.